


Camisado

by misshotpink



Series: Spideypool Rock Out To Panic!At the Disco [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Camisado, Dont pull out IVs please, Dumbass!Peter, Hospitalization, M/M, PSA: Don't be like Peter, Peter is a dumbass, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, RESPONSIBILITY WADE, Spideypool - Freeform, Suggest tags cause I have no idea what I'm Doing, THis could be, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade cares, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshotpink/pseuds/misshotpink
Summary: After finding a wounded and Unconscious Spider-man, Deadpool Takes him to the hospital.Now if only he would stay in his damned hospital bedThird Installment of series of song!fic related to Panic! At the Disco songs.





	Camisado

**Author's Note:**

> [Yellow]  
> {White}

> The I.V. and your hospital bed
> 
> This was no accident
> 
> This was a therapeutic chain of events

Staring at the rising and falling motion of the red and blue clad chest was oddly hypnotic.

**{You know checking out an unconscious person is kinda creepy dude}**

**[Like Edward Culle-]**

**{WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TWILIGHT REFERENCES}**

“Would you shut up” Wade muttered under his breath. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping form.

The only other outside sounds were of the dripping of the I.V. The sound puts Deadpool’s teeth on edge. Too …familiar.

> This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor
> 
> This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital
> 
> It's not so pleasant
> 
> And it's not so conventional
> 
> It sure as hell ain't normal
> 
> But we deal, we deal

“I hate hospitals” Wade spoke to the floating boxes above his head. “Both too similar, yet opposite”

**{Weapon X was never this clean and sterile}**

**[It’s almost like they wanted you to get sick and die]**  
Wade let out a huff is faux amusement. The unconscious hero shifted on the hospital bed but remained asleep.

The boy…Man, was wrapped in bandages around his torso. Still fresh enough not to have bled through. His suit torn but held together. Bullet holes stitched and healing. Mask firmly in place. Only from Wade intervention, knowing how important Spidey’s identity was to him.

The never-ending dripping continued.

**{I’m Boreddddd}**

**[Why are we here]**

“to look after Spidey”

**[Why]**

Wade didn’t have an answer.

There was a sharp intake in breath from the bed. Suddenly Spiderman sat up gasping.

“Where Am I? Where are they?” He yelled disoriented.

Wade got up with his hands raised as if walking up to a feral animal, “You’re in a hospital Spidey. You were knocked unconscious.”

“So?” Spiderman yelled.

“SO?!?”

> The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where
> 
> The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in
> 
> It's not so pleasant.
> 
> And it's not so conventional
> 
> It sure as hell ain't normal
> 
> But we deal, we deal

“Yeah So! I Would’ve gotten back up. I Need to go back” Spiderman tried to get out of bed. Pulling at the tubes attached to his arm.

> Just sit back, just sit back
> 
> Just sit back and relax
> 
> Just sit back, just sit back
> 
> Just sit back and relapse again

“Whoa Whoa. Relax Babyboy” Wade pushed back at the younger man. “Chill the fuck out. You aren’t going anywhere. You need to recover!”

“I can’t just sit here, Wade!” He yells back “I have to go back”

“You weren’t the only one there! The others will take care of it!”

“You don’t get it. I have to go”

“Only to end up back here again?!”

“People are dying!” Spidey Pulled at the tubes, Wades put a hand and grips hard to stop him.

> Can't take the kid from the fight
> 
> take the fight from the kid
> 
> Sit back, relax
> 
> Sit back, relapse again
> 
> Can't take the kid from the fight
> 
> take the fight from the kid
> 
> Just sit back, just sit back

“Stop Being an Idiot, Kid” Deadpool yelled.

“I’m Not a fucking Kid” He spat back.

“You are a fucking kid! An idiotic child who is trying to get yourself killed. You shouldn't have to waste your life on them.” Wade Yelled. Getting louder.

“I'm not just a kid. It’s my responsibility with the powers I was given to help every way I can. the others will take care of it.

“You almost died. I get your whole hero complex, really, I do. But You can’t help them dead Peter.”

The Glare though the mask came through loud and clear.

> You're a regular decorated emergency
> 
> You're a regular decorated emergency

“You’re a regular decorated emergency kid. Swear to god you do this shit on purpose half the time.”

“Who Else is going to do it”

“There are other Superhero’s, Pete! You aren’t the only one fighting.”  
  
“But sitting here doing nothing isn’t helping anyone. Every minute here is another death I could’ve prevented”’

> This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor
> 
> This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital
> 
> It's not so pleasant.
> 
> And it's not so conventional
> 
> It sure as hell ain't normal
> 
> But we deal, we deal

Deadpool looked about ready to hit the kid. The mercenary huffed, trying to calm down. Taking a deep breath, the sharp smell of the hospital and decay hit his nose “Do you like it here? The smell of death, of the sick all around you. You keep this up this will start looking more like home then your apartment Peter! You can't keep throwing yourself into things half-cocked”

“Doesn’t stop you!” Peter tried to snark.

“I Can’t Die!” Wade yelled back. 

> The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where
> 
> The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in
> 
> It's not so pleasant.
> 
> And it's not so conventional
> 
> It sure as hell ain't normal
> 
> But we deal, we deal

“How can you care so much about others but not yourself. If you die who saves them then.”

“It doesn’t matter, Wade! All that matters is that I do everything within by power to help” He started to struggle again.

“Stop! You are just going to just get hurt even more!”

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

> Sit back, relax
> 
> Sit back, relapse again
> 
> Can't take the kid from the fight
> 
> take the fight from the kid
> 
> Just sit back, just sit back
> 
> Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse
> 
> Sit back, sit back, bababada
> 
> You can take the kid out of the fight

“I’m fine!”

“Fine My ass, they took out 5 bullets. One close to a lung. You are lucky to even be breathing right now Petey.”

Peter tries to physically get off the bed. Yanking out all the tubes in his arm. Alarms start blaring. Trying to force his way out of the bed. Deadpool pushes down hard on his shoulders, yelling at him “Stop trying to get up”  
“Stop trying to hold me down” Peter shoves hard at Wade. Tapping too much into his super strength, Deadpool is launched onto the other side of the room. Cracking the wall.

Doctors and nurses come rushing in. 

> You're a regular decorated emergency
> 
> The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake
> 
> You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame
> 
> The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Spidey wakes up more disoriented then before. He tries to rub his head, but his hands get caught. Looking down, he is died to the bed. Laughter grabs his attention.

Deadpool is sitting on the floor where he landed. Refusing any medical attention, just back to the huge crack on the wall. “They probably caught that on tape dumb-ass.”

_“You're a regular decorated emergency, Ya know that?_

_The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake._

_You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_

_The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_ ” Wade half sung at the hero.

Peter struggles against the restraints, refusing to engage with him. Pulling as hard as he could.

The bed snaps. 

Wade Wilson Sighed.

Spiderman Glared as he got up. Pulling out the replaced I.V.s. Alarms blaring again. This time he webbed the door shut.

Banging on it fell on to deaf ears.

Peter walked up to Wade. Who hasn’t moved an inch. Humming crazily to himself.

"I'm sorry I threw you, Wade. But you can't stop me" 

Pool just kept on humming. Making no move to get up, not acknowledging he even heard the spider.

Spiderman still webs him down. Walking to the window, leg half out when Wade decided to speak again.

“You are fucking idiot Spiderman. Go Save the fucking day. Don’t die. No one is worth your life.”

He paused. Not turning around. 

“They don’t deserve you Peter.”

Peter took a deep breath, “It not about deserving it. It about willing to sacrifice to safe them regardless” Spiderman webs out of the window. Back into the fight.

> Can't take the kid from the fight
> 
> take the fight from the kid
> 
> Sit back, relax
> 
> Sit back, relapse again
> 
> Can't take the kid from the fight
> 
> take the fight from the kid
> 
> Just sit back, just sit back
> 
> Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse
> 
> Sit back, sit back, bababada
> 
> You can take the kid out of the fight

Deadpool stared after the fading silhouette of the masked hero. Shifting a bit, he got a hidden knife from a hidden place and easily got out of the web.

**[You let him get away.]**

Stretching Wade goes over to the window “Nothing was going to stop him. You can take the kid out of the fight, not the fight out of the kid” He answered.

He looked back to the abandoned IV and bed. 

> The I.V. and your hospital bed
> 
> This was no accident
> 
> This was a therapeutic chain of events

“You asked before why?” addressing the boxes. He stared at the rising smoke of the battle raging on. The Banging on the door growing louder by the second. The wailing of the alarms almost defining. 

Wade half smiled under his mask. 

“Well, someone has to go looks after the dumb-ass. He sure ain’t gonna look after himself” Deadpool jumps out the window following the trail of webs. 


End file.
